Impulsos
by BUBU30
Summary: Una fiesta de graduación, una sensual alumna y su amor platónico el profesor de inglés. Hay impulsos por los que vale la pena dejar llevar LEMON!


Siento el retraso y la falta de actualización =( pero mi inspiración me ha fallado, al menos tengo el consuelo de que comencé el siguiente capítulo… :B así que en compensación les subo este lemmon 1313 para que me perdonen y no sé olviden de mi (L). como saben y es obvio :'( RK no me pertenece porque la vida es cruel u.u. gracias x todos los rewies y la gente que a añadido mi historia a sus favoritas = que las alertas :D. las quiero, y ojala les guste :P. cariños BUBU30

''Blah blah'' DIALOGO

''_blah blah'' pensamiento_

''_**blah blah'' canción**_

**Blah blah'' mensaje de texto**

**Impulsos**

Era una de las mejores noches de su vida y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Era al mismo tiempo el comienzo y el fin. Suspiro mirándose al espejo pero una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba su rostro. El tiempo no había pasado en vano y ella lo sabía. Su pelo negro azulado usualmente amarrado por una coleta caía libremente por sus hombros llegando hasta su cintura terminando en pequeñas ondas, sus ojos turquesa ahumados, sus carnosos labios pintados de rojo, leve rubor rosa y aros de lápiz lazuli adornaban sus orejas.

Vestía un vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un leve pero provocador escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Mostraba sus largas y tonificadas piernas, su cintura de avispa y sus pequeños pies con unas sandalias de taco aguja. Nuevamente sonrió complacida a la imagen que proyectaba el espejo y bajo las escaleras. Muchas personas se habían ofrecido a ser su pareja para la fiesta de graduación o simplemente la habían invitado pero en su mente un solo nombre se dibujaba. Una sonrisa coqueta apareció entre sus labios al recordar sus cabellos rojizos, sus ojos violáceos, su encantadora sonrisa. Pues si, Kaoru Kamiya estaba completamente enamorada del profesor sustituto. Del sexy e ingenuo profesor de inglés. Era su última noche como escolar y sabía que él estaría ahí, era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

Camino hasta la cocina para despedirse de Tokio, su madre. Sabía que su padre se encontraba realizando su turno así que su única opción para ir a la fiesta era en taxi.

''mamá ya me voy! Volveré tarde pero no te preocupes'', se dirigió para darle un beso de despedida

''hija, ¿por qué no le pides a Aoshi que te vaya a dejar? Debe estar en su pieza hablando por skype con Misao-chan'', su madre sonrió tiernamente

La chica bufó aburrida, odiaba que su madre fuera tan sobre protectora a pesar de sus recién cumplidos 18 años y su cercana entrada a la Universidad de Tokio. ''está bien, está bien, le preguntaré pero si dice que no ya saber que me iré en taxi''

Subió las escaleras nuevamente mientras sacaba su smart phone de una pequeña cartera plateada _21:15, el coctel ya empezó u.u. _una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano que tenía un explicito mensaje de **NO PASAR** tocó la puerta

''Aoshi? Me podrías ir a dejar a mi fiesta? Mamá no me deja irme en taxi porque según ella es tarde y tu sabes que ella se rehúsa a manejar después del último accidente ..''

''Pasa, déjame despedirme'', la chica entró para saludar animadamente a su mejor amiga que aparecía en la pantalla del computador, desde que se había ido a Corea del Sur por trabajo de su papá, con Misao se comunicaban siempre por internet. Era chistoso como la misma chica era novia de su hermano y al mismo tiempo su mejor amiga.

''te ves hermosa amiga! Espero que lo pases muy bien'' la oji verde sonrió

''de eso no te preocupes, disfrutaré por las 2. Te cuento todo mañana ;) ''

La chiquilla comenzó a tironear a su hermano ''vamos Aoshi, apúrate que es tarde! Perdóname Misao-chan, pero te lo devuelvo en un ratito''

''jajaja no te preocupes, yo igual tengo que ir a cenar, adiós amor, hablamos más tarde. Te amo mucho!'', ''adiós amor, bueno provecho'' respondió el oji azul cerrando el computador y mirando a su hermana dijo ''vamos que se te hace tarde''.

Se subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a un lujoso hotel de Tokio, ''cuídate, cualquier cosa me llamas y te vengo a buscar'' dijo su hermano bajando la ventana antes de partir

La música fuerte y las luces se notaban desde afuera, ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de preguntar donde era. Entró tranquila mientras sonaba David Guetta, examino el lugar en busca del pelirrojo que se encontraba al fondo del salón justo en el bar junto con la profesora Megumi Takani. Los 2 estaban encargados de cuidar a los alumnos ya que años anteriores hubo peleas y varios intoxicados. Al ser jóvenes no tuvieron mayores problemas en aceptar. Una sonrisa triunfadora se poso en los labios de Kaoru antes de ser abrazada por la espalda.

''Sano, sé que eres tú jaja reconozco tu perfume'', se dio vuelta y lo abrazó.

El joven emocionado la tomo entre sus brazos y la elevo, ''te ves hermosa Jo-chan!'' y ella le respondió el piropo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La pareja reía de lo lindo mientras a la distancia una pareja de profesores los miraba de manera penetrante y no muy a gusto pero ninguno de los 2 supo interpretar ese sentimiento. Sobre todo Kenshin sintió una fuerte punzada de ¿celos? Al ver al atractivo joven abrazar a la alumna Kamiya, por unos minutos le hubiera gustado volver a ser escolar y ser él quien la tomaba por la cintura.

Sanosuke bajo a Kaoru, la tomo por la cintura y le susurró al oído mientras miraba de reojo al pelirrojo y a la morena, ''no viniste con pareja x el profesor Himura no? '' Kaoru se alejo un poco, ''me conoces tanto, por algo eres mi mejor amigo. Yo supongo que tu viniste por la profesora Takani''

El muchacho la miro de reojo nuevamente y sonrió pícaramente. La recorrió entera, sus largas piernas ocultas tras una falda hasta tubo negra hasta las rodillas que le resaltaba su pequeña cintura, una camisa blanca con un leve escote. Sus ojos ligeramente ahumados, sus labios rojos y sus pómulos con un leve rubor. ''Por supuesto que si, y se ve más hermosa que nunca esta noche. Vamos a tomar un trago y así nos acercamos disimuladamente aunque sea a saludar?''

La chica lo tomo de la mano y le guiño el ojo con picardía. Una vez ahí pidió un vodka con jugo de naranja, Sano pidió una cerveza y antes de irse a la pista de baile se acerco a sus profesores, ''buenas noches señorita Takani, buenas noches profesor Himura'' lo último lo dijo con voz coqueta y antes de irse le dedico una seductora sonrisa.

Kenshin quedo helado y un leve escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras veía a la muchacha alejarse.

La música comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte, comenzaba a sonar 'I'm slave for you' de Britney Spears y el ambiente se ponía cada vez más ardiente. Kenshin no podía alejar sus ojos de la chiquilla de ojos zafirinos que bailaba con los ojos cerrados moviendo sensualmente sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Era casi como si fuera una invitación indirecta para que se acercara y bailara con ella.

Era como si sintiera en cada movimiento lo que decía la canción

'' _**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.(Wanna see you move)**__**  
><strong>__**I really wanna do what you want me to.**__**  
><strong>__**(Uh Uh Uh)**__****_

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**__**  
><strong>__**(I just wanna dance next to you)**__**  
><strong>__**To another time and place.**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**__**  
><strong>__**(Are you ready)**__**  
><strong>__**Leaving behind my name, my age''**_

La joven al ver que era observada por su profesor volvió a sonreír con picardía, estaba logrando su objetivo pero ahora faltaban los pasos más difíciles. Pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que era ahora o nunca. Cuando la música cambio se acerco hacía el bar en dirección a la barra pero justo cuando iba a pedir un nuevo trago que quedó mirando al profesor mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la barra. Kenshin la miraba sin entender nada. ''sucede algo señorita Kamiya?''.

Kaoru rió despacio _suceden muchas cosas, _''quería saber si quería bailar conmigo Kenshin-san'', sonrió picara nuevamente y le sacó la lengua.

El pelirrojo la miraba atónito, la alumna Kamiya le pedía bailar? A él?, Kaoru esperaba impaciente la respuesta al parecer su plan no se llevaría a cabo como ella esperaba.

''si no quiere está bien profesor, lo entiendo'', la chica se empezó a retirar un poco cabizbaja hasta que sintió una mano en su muñeca, se dio vuelta sorprendida para encontrarse con poco contrariado pero sonriente.

''acepto señorita Kaoru, la verdad es que me encanta esa canción, además nunca dijeron que no podíamos divertirnos nosotros también'', mientras sonaba we found love de Rihanna la alumna sonrió satisfecha, ahora sólo se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos y el calor de la noche. No sería tan difícil hacerlo caer.

''_**Shine a light through an open door**_

_**Love and life I will divide**_

_**Turn away cause I need you more**_

_**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_

_**But I've gotta let it go**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place''**_

La verdad es que la mujer de ojos azules llevaba mucho tiempo locamente enamorada de su profesor. Desde el primer momento que lo había visto su sueño había sido conocerlo a fondo y convertirse en su amante. Que en lugar de que la viera como una niña con uniforme escolar, detrás de sus vestimentas se escondía una mujer hecha y derecha. Sabía que su escolaridad había terminado, era mayor de edad y nada ni nadie le impediría llevar a cabo su plan.

La música sonaba fuerte y la oscuridad les ayudaba a perder el miedo pero también la moral. Kaoru se movía sensualmente pegando su cuerpo al de Kenshin cuyo amiguito no permanecía indiferente a las insinuaciones de su alumna. Ambos se movían al ritmo de la música, sus cuerpos chocando constantemente y sus bocas siempre a centímetros de rozarse. El profesor al percatarse de la inevitable situación tomo a la muchacha de la mano y la saco al jardín del hotel siendo la luna su única compañía.

''señorita Kaoru, yo de verdad no sé que pretende pero su jueguito se está volviendo bastante provocador y quiero saber si es que estoy mal interpretando la situación. Ud se me ha insinuado durante toda la noche o no?''

La joven rió dada la inocencia de su profesor a pesar de que un brillo ámbar comenzaba a mezclarse con sus ojos violetas. Ella en lugar de responder, tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso levemente. Luego poso sus ojos azules en los violetas y le dijo ''a pesar de mi edad sé completamente en lo que me estoy metiendo y lo único que tengo claro es que quiero llegar al final con este juego. No espero que me amé pero se que lo deseo. Lo que suceda mañana me da lo mismo''.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de la determinación de la muchacha, la tomo firmemente de la cintura y antes de besarla apasionadamente le susurró con voz ronca al oído ''entonces no perdamos más tiempo''. Luego de eso la tomo de la mano firmemente y entraron juntos al hotel por la puerta principal para pedir una habitación.

Sanosuke fue el único que se percato de la desaparición de su amiga, ya que mientras él bailaba con la sensual profesora Takani ni ella misma se había percatado de la ausencia del pelirrojo.

Mientras subían a la habitación Kaoru se sentía nerviosa y excitada, nunca pensó que su sueño se haría realidad y si era un sueño claramente no quería despertar. Ya nada le importaba, sólo sabía que se entregaría al hombre que por su lado no sabía cómo había terminado pidiendo la habitación de un hotel para tener sexo con una alumna. Es cierto que era joven y que con sus 25 años aún se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos pero no podía evitar sentirse ¿culpable?. Miro de reojo a la jovencita que lo acompañaba, a pesar de su maquillaje y ropas provocativas el profesor sabía que ella era aún más hermosa al natural y a pesar de sus marcadas curvas aún era una niña, una niña muy sensual.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, el pelirrojo tomo a la chiquilla entre sus brazos y la tiro con delicadeza a la cama, antes de situarse al lado de ella, tomo uno de sus pequeños pies y con cuidado le sacó las zapatos de tacón. Ella por su lado comenzaba a sacarse sus aros. Luego el se saco la chaqueta de su terno, sus zapatos y cinturón y se acerco a la muchacha que la miraba libidinosamente mientras él tenía una penetrante mirada ambarina.

''te ves muy hermosa esta noche Kaoru'' le susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de su joven se estremeció, a pesar de su desplante de sensualidad a la única persona que se había entregado había sido su ex novio Enishi Yukishiro hacía 2 años atrás.

Mientras el profesor posado encima de ella comenzaba a besar su cuello, la alumna de a poco le iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa. Los gemidos no se hacían esperar cuando él recorrió el cuello de la muchacha hasta llegar al comienzo de su escote. Por otro lado la joven comenzaba a masajear y recorrer el definido y musculoso torso del pelirrojo. Kenshin sin deseos de querer sacarle el vestido todavía bajo sus manos, acaricio sus pies y lentamente paso por sus piernas, rozó sus muslos por encima del vestido y se mordió los labios tratando de aguantar la tentación de penetrarla inmediatamente. Ella lo miraba sonrojada aunque cada cierto tiempo le daba un par de besos dispersos en el cuello y cara del maestro, la verdad es que se concentraba en mantener los ojos cerrados dejando escapar algunos gemidos provocado por caricias de fuego que le quemaban la piel.

Aunque ella también quería demostrarle lo que sabía. Lo tomo por los hombros tomando la iniciativa, lo puso de boca en la cama y se sentó encima de él posicionando su cola en el miembro de él mientras lo miraba juguetonamente. Se amarró el pelo y se fue directo a los labios del pelirrojo. Al comienzo sólo los lamía, luego leves mordiscos y finalmente un apasionado beso. Le encantaba sentir las reacciones del miembro de su pareja y sonrió satisfecha. Luego comenzó a intercalar besos, lamidas y sus manos paseando por el torso desnudo del profesor de inglés. Kenshin quien no perdía el tiempo le desabrocho el vestido dejando a la vista un sostén negro de encaje que escondía sus abundantes pechos blancos. La muchacha continuó bajando hasta encontrarse con un par de pantalones que le molestaban bastante al igual que su vestido. sin desearlo se separo de su amante y se levanto sacándose rápidamente la prenda dejando a la vista unos pequeños hot pants rojos.

El maestro la quedo mirando un rato, sus grandes pechos, su cintura de avispa, sus tentadoras caderas e infinitas piernas. Ella se volvió a agachar y se dirigió directamente a su pantalones, desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre, frente a ella un par de bóxers y el inminente miembro de su acompañante. Lo comenzó a masajear por encima de la tela, ahora era Kenshin que comenzaba a gemir cuando la mujer le sacó los bóxers y pantalones y comenzó a masturbarlo a distintos ritmos. Ella sonrió complacida al ver su cara de placer y decidió arriesgarse un poco más; pasó su lengua por su miembro. Kenshin abrió los ojos atónito, la verdad es que nunca espero eso pero a pesar del placer comenzó a sentir deseos de mostrarle a su alumna lo que era el verdadero placer.

El pelirrojo se levantó tomando por sorpresa a su alumna y la besó con pasión, como estaba de rodillas la tomo por la cintura y la recostó con delicadeza sin abandonar sus labios. Kaoru cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Él empezó a besar su cara, mordisqueo sus labios y continúo con su cuello, fue bajando de a poco hasta llegar a sus senos. Le sacó el sostén y comenzó a lamer sus pechos, con ansías hasta acercarse a sus pezones. Miró a su alumna que gemía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Tomo un pequeño botón rosado con sus dientes y lo mordió levemente. Mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con su otro pecho. Y así intercalo, hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados.

''mmm Kenshin…'', Kaoru no podía parar de gemir.

Continuó bajando y besando su abdomen, hasta llegar a la parte más intimida de su alumna. Lo único que le prohibía el acceso era un pequeño calzón rojo que bajó con sus dientes. Nuevamente volvió a besar sus labios antes de introducir sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica. Recorrió sus labios vaginales hasta llegar a su punto g y comenzar un juego con el ritmo de mete y saca. La chica retorcía su espalda facilitándole el acceso. Inconscientemente comenzó a moverse al compas de los movimientos del pelirrojo.

Kenshin al sentir la humedad en su mano sonrió satisfecho, la chica estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero quería que llegara al cielo junto con él. Kaoru abrió los ojos al dejar de sentir los movimientos de su maestro, miro sus ojos ambarinos quien transmitía lujuria pero también era como si inconscientemente buscará su aprobación. La muchacha se acercó para besarlo apasionadamente. Él tomo eso como un sí y con delicadeza separo sus piernas. Se posiciono encima de ella imitando la posición del misionero y lentamente, con cuidado e incluso cariño la penetró.se impresiono de la estrechez de la joven pero también sintió como si fuera la pieza de un rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente. Miro a la muchacha quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la intensidad de sus movimientos.

A ambos les costaba respirar y los gemidos eran constantes y cada vez más fuertes.

''ah..ah.. oh Kaoru, eres tan estrecha, me encanta..''

''ay kenshin, no sé lo que haces pero por favor no te detengas nunca''

La chica aprovecho de tomar el duro y bien formado trasero de su maestro para aumentar la profundidad de la penetración. El ritmo de entra y sale no duro mucho más hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Kenshin cayó rendido en el pecho de Kaoru quien aún no lograba normalizar su respiración. Con ternura besó los labios de su amante para acostarse a su lado. Sin pensarlo mucho, Kaoru se acurrucó en el pecho del pelirrojo y él respondió el gesto con un tierno abrazo y ambos se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo se despertó sólo en la cama del hotel, miro para todos lados pensando que la jovencita podría estar en el baño pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una pequeña nota en la cama que con pulcra letra decía

''gracias por una excelente noche profesor Himura, créame que nunca en mi vida la olvidaré. No _creo que nos volvamos a ver. No sé preocupe por no usar protección, yo tomo pastillas._

_Está demás decirle que fue mi amor platónico desde el minuto en que lo conocí y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos anoche, espero que ud tampoco._

_Si algún día quiere volver a saber de mi le dejo mi teléfono celular pero sin compromiso ;) ._

_Un beso, Kaoru Kamiya =) ''_

La chica volvió a mirar el hotel y sonrió con satisfacción y un poco de nostalgia de dejar el colegio, las porristas pero sobre todo a su amor platónico el profesor de inglés. Sabía que a sus amigos los volvería a ver pero él quedaría siempre en su mente como un dulce y apasionado recuerdo. Pero de la nada mientras esperaba un taxi le llego un mensaje de texto

**creo que hicimos muchas cosas, pero aceptarías salir con un profesor de inglés que quedo loco por su alumna?**

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino el hermoso rostro de la muchacha de ojos zafirinos, quien respondió

** la alumna encantada saldría de nuevo con su amor platónico y profesor de inglés…espero haber obtenido una buena calificación anoche.**

Al leer el mensaje un embobado y desnudo pelirrojo sonrió pensando que hay impulsos que valen la pena seguir; y de que lo único que estaba seguro era que nunca dejaría escapar a esa sensual alumna de chispeantes ojos azules. Nada le impedía estar con ella hasta el resto de sus días

**FIN :3**

Espero que les haya gustado, me costó menos que el primero que escribí, me gustó como quedo y obviamente una de mis parejas favoritas del anime de todos los tiempos merecía una final feliz :D

**Besos, BUBU30**


End file.
